Power of Flash
by squirrel eater
Summary: A Ran Ficcie, 2 months after PJ, she sees some weird things and nobody knows whats going on
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't, or ever plan to in the next 24 hours, own Rival Schools-United by fate™, or Project Justice™. I am just doing this for the love of the game. Some bad language, but you all are probably used to it.  
  
Authors note: This is my first fanfic…BEWARE! I am taking Japanese so I do actually know how to sound out English to Japanese. So the only Japanese I know isn't just konichiwa, baka, or kawaii.  
  
Power of Flash  
  
By squirrel eater  
  
  
  
It's been 3 months since the burning of Justice High School and the death of Hyo Imawano. Things seemed to have gotten back to normal. There have been no disappearances and no such unearthly activities until one night…  
  
"Ran, come and eat your dinner. You can work your journalism after you eat!" screamed my mother  
  
"Coming Mother!" I yelled back  
  
As I'm about to run down the stairs of the upstairs from my bedroom, I see a glow through my window. So being a photographer, my first instinct is to grab my camera and shoot. So using my creative mind, I open my window and proceed onto the flat roof of our house, to get the best shot, of course. Once I was on the roof, I saw a transparent blue-white glowing figure coming toward me.  
  
NO! It can't be! But, he was killed months ago!  
  
My fingers started trembling so much that if my camera weren't attached to my neck, it would have gone to camera heaven from the height of the impact. But instead of running and calling Batsu or Kyosuke, I do the next best thing: stand there with my mouth wide open on a rooftop, staring at what looks like an evil ghost of the man responsible for the disappearances coming toward me. He doesn't look too happy either. I realize that I'm doing nothing to help myself, so I manage to take a few pictures of this ghost. I notice that each time I use the camera, the ghost becomes stunned. Using my intellect, I put on the extra flash, take a fast picture of the evil-ghost thing who is starting to draw its swords. This time, I don't put my eye in the viewer because that would take unnecessary time in this type of situation. So when the flash came, I saw Neon white colored Japanese characters in the sky. By this time, the ghost veered another direction due to the immense light of the flash.  
  
Evil Demon thingy's must not like the light after such a long sleep  
  
I set the extra flash on again and take another shot in hopes of seeing something. This time I recognized a few characters at the end of the list. I trembled in fear at just that one word:  
  
  
  
"buchikowasu"  
  
destroy  
  
I took one more picture because I had no film left in the camera, and this time the characters stayed in the sky. I looked at the list to see something that surprised me.  
  
"Taiyo, Jyashitisu, Gorin, Pashifiku, Gedo, Seijyun"  
  
I climbed back inside and ran downstairs. My parents had already started eating probably figuring I wasn't going to eat. I grabbed my vest and ran out the door yelling,  
  
"I'llBeBackBeforeCurfewBye!"  
  
I ran over to the person who lived closest to me, Iincyo. Or as she likes to be called, the Chairperson, and told her everything I know, it went somewhat like this:  
  
"Chairperson, I saw the ghost of Hyo, and characters in the sky that said to destroy all of our high schools, I think we're in big trouble, the Darkside Student Council might be behind this, lets get as many people as we can and figure this out!"  
  
"Okay, I've got a phone, and you can use your cell phone and call people over here." She said somewhat calmly. Though she would be calm if rabid, radioactive, evil crows took over the world, so I wasn't really surprised.  
  
"Right" I said unusually panicky.  
  
Just as I'm about to dial, my phone rings. "YIPE! Who could be calling NOW?" The Chairperson looked at me strangely as she was talking to someone on the phone. I took a breath and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ran, it's Hinata, you'll never guess what I saw!"  
  
"Characters in the sky? The ghost of Demon Hyo?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I was gonna say that I witnessed a car accident, and you can get some good shots now. But if you say that you saw the ghost of Hyo, with all of the weird stuff that's happened already in this town, I believe you."  
  
"Can you call people and get them over to the Chairperson's house? We need a plan."  
  
About 2 hours later, there were about 20 people at the Chairperson's house. Batsu came first, and acted very seriously about this situation, he looked worried, too. Hinata came and was jumpy and energetic like usual, Kyosuke returned a month after his brother passed away, and when he heard of the news he rushed away from a school project. Edge, who won't admit he likes Akira, he probably came just to see her. Daigo came back the week after he went to "find himself", his kid sister Akira came with him, too. Gan came just because Edge and Daigo showed up. Zaki said she had nothing better to do and came. Shoma and Natsu, who are going out with each other, came once they heard the news. Roberto and Nagare came together in their regular cheerful moods. Hideo and Kyoko came, and she was wearing an engagement ring with which Hideo presented to her. Raizo, who recovered from the attempted assassination rather quickly showed up because he's the principal, and he said that it's his duty to show. Hayato came but wasn't happy because he was in the middle of coaching a Kendo Student.  
  
"Okay, now that we are all here, I'd like to say what I saw in one small phrase. I saw the ghost of Demon Hyo. "  
  
Everybody started to murmur…  
  
"AND I ALSO SAW some Japanese characters in the sky that said quote, destroy all of our schools. Even though Justice isn't totally rebuilt yet."  
  
Raizo, Hideo and Kyoko all gave me dirty looks.  
  
Edge starts talking as he stands up (to leave, I'm assuming), "So why'd you fuckin' call us over here? Just to tell us you got some crazy-ass visions. Pshh! I'm outta this place! Why the hell can't you just print it in the paper! It's probably just some prank with a light by some fuckin' kids."  
  
As he is about to walk out, Daigo says, "Sit down."  
  
"Yes, boss." Edge sat down, but didn't look too happy about it. He glared at Daigo and Daigo glared right back at him.  
  
Hehehe, I never liked Edge too much, he's too weird for me. It's a good thing Daigo's here to keep him from doing something stupid.  
  
"Anyways, I want to find out who did this, and if the threat is real or not. Any questions?" I continued.  
  
"Yeah, when the hell do I get out this plac-" Edge murmured.  
  
"NOT from you, broom head!" I snapped at him "Any real questions?"  
  
"Yes," said Kyoko softly "Does anyone else think that Momo, Yuriko and Kurow are behind this? Kurow might have resurrected the ghost of Hyo. I don't know if this is possible, but with all of the disappearances, anything is possible at this point. And everything should be investigated, we all want to know what is going on now."  
  
"I agree totally, anything else anyone might want to add?" I asked again.  
  
"Um, excuse me," everyone turned their heads toward Akira "I also saw something in the sky, but it wasn't Hyo, it looked like a ghost of Kurow. I wonder how these two events are connected, but I'm sure they are because it can't just be a coincidence." There was a short pause. "Well," Akira started again, in her usual shy voice, "Maybe they are just coincidences, but in any case, I believe everything Ran says. I think everyone else here should believe what Ran says, too. But I still wonder about what we saw…"  
  
This is becoming weirder and weirder…  
  
TBC  
  
---  
  
  
  
http://rsnet.telefragged.com/enter.shtml this site that has characters if you do not know them or are unfamiliar. If you have a dreamcast or playstation, buy the game, its well worth it.  
  
  
  
Jyashitisu = Justice  
  
Pashifiku = Pacific 


	2. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not, or plan to in the next 24 hours, own Rival Schools, Capcom, or Project Justice. Sega is a different story, though.  
  
Authors notes: Since the first one seems to have gone somewhere, and the reviews were good, I will continue the story(. Then play Project Justice, my favvie DC game as of the moment. I forgot about Boman, so I just came up with a reason why he wasn't there. Thanks Keiya Tenpouin for reminding me that I was missing a character.  
  
  
  
Power of Flash  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The search begins  
  
"Alright," I said, determined as ever, "Here's what we have so far: a ghost sighting of Hyo and Kurow, even though Kurow isn't dead yet to my knowledge. Since all of us helped beat Hyo and the Darkside Student Council before, we can do it again. The only question is, how? I mean, I've never been ghost hunting before so I-"  
  
Just as I was about to finish, I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door to see a big guy in a blue suit.  
  
"Boman! I'm glad you're here, we tried calling you, but nobody was there. Did you get my message? I'm glad you showed up. How are doing? I was going to go on until I realized he wasn't listening to me.  
  
"Energetic as usual…I got the message on my answering machine, so I came right over." A smile came across his face "I brought a couple of friends, do you mind if they join?"  
  
Boman took a step aside to reveal a couple of familiar faces.  
  
"ROY! TIFFANY! I thought you were back in the US, though." I said as I looked accusingly at them.  
  
"We were, but we decided to come back and visit some old friends. Boman picked us up from the airport, so that's why he wasn't there when you called him. It's a good thing you left a message." Roy said.  
  
"Enough of the reunions, I wanna go home and eat, I'm, fuckin' starving over here." Edge complained, "Lets just do something instead of sittin' here like a bunch o' idiots."  
  
I ignored him like usual. I then told Roy, Tiffany, and Boman what happened.  
  
"--And that's what happened, but we're stumped as to what to do now. We don't know how to go about doing it. We want to cover as much ground as possible. And we want to know how to beat these guys."  
  
"Well, how about we just go out and look for stuff" said Tiffany.  
  
"About goddamn time!" Edge yelled, "Lets do this!"  
  
Still ignoring him, "How about we separate into 4 groups and try to cover different locations. We have a better chance of finding things that way than if we were in one big group." I suggested.  
  
"How about all of the Taiyo students are one group." Batsu said, excitedly.  
  
"All of the Gorin students can be another group, too" Shoma said, following Batsu's lead.  
  
"Then the Justice staff can be in a group," Hideo said.  
  
"Gedo and Seijyun students can be in a group since there's not too many of us." Gan spoke for the first time.  
  
"The Pacific staff and students can join the Justice group." Boman said.  
  
There was much debate as to how the groups would be split up, but we figured it would go like this:  
  
Taiyo High School area search group- Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, Chairperson, and I  
  
Gorin High School area search group- Shoma, Natsu, Roberto, Nagare, Tiffany, and Roy  
  
Justice High School area search group- Raizo, Hideo, Kyoko, Hayato, and Boman  
  
Gedo/Seijyun High Schools area search group- Edge, Gan, Daigo, Akira, and Zaki  
  
"Alright, lets get this show on the road!" I said as we all left Chairperson's house.  
  
Good luck everyone  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry that that chapter was so boring, but it just leads into the next chapters, which is where it'll get interesting. Sorry it took so long to write such a short chapter, too. I've been busy, and thanks for being so patient. 


	3. The meeting at Taiyo

Disclaimer: I have failed all 67 times in my attempt to own Rival Schools: United by fate™ or Project Justice™, so I guess I have to give credit to Capcom and such. Darn…  
  
Author's note- Sorry about that last chapter, it wasn't supposed to exist, but when I forgot about the Pacific gang, I had to add them in, so I made it it's own chapter. I kinda gave certain characters personalities based on what I think they're like, or what I think they should be like. Example- Ran being totally crazy about the incident, where Chairperson is the opposite, making it interesting how their personalities bounce off each other.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The meeting at Taiyo  
  
By Squirrel Eater  
  
We finally split and I was able to get away from that smart-arse Edge. So we walked over to our school, Taiyo, in hopes of finding something. I had my camera ready to go in case any more weird stuff happens, and I remembered to bring my extra film, too. Too bad it was getting dark our.  
  
"C'mon guys, only about a mile left, stop walking like Zombies! Hinata said in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Sorry, but we don't all have as much energy as you always do at this time of day." Batsu remarked.  
  
"Well, we want to get there in case something happens and we're not there!" Hinata said back.  
  
"I could use a jog." Chairperson said in her calm state.  
  
"I'm game." Kyosuke said.  
  
"Alright, let's jog." I said  
  
We ran about half block before we stopped and realized that Batsu wasn't there.  
  
"Where'd he go?!" Hinata said as she looked around.  
  
Batsu came walking out from behind a building.  
  
"Sorry, I had to take care of some…business."  
  
"You could have said something." Kyosuke scowled at Batsu.  
  
"Now that that's over with, lets get to school. Oh yeah, keep an eye on Batsu so he doesn't run away." I said.  
  
Batsu just laughed, but it was a laugh that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
I've never heard Batsu laugh like that before. But it's more important that we get to school. So try not to think, brain, got it? Wait a minute, I'm thinking to my brain, guess it's because of all of the weird things happening again.  
  
So we walked all of the way to school, and nobody said anything until we finally reached Taiyo high.  
  
"Let's be careful as to not disturb anything," Kyosuke remarked, "I'm not sure if it's legal to come to school this late at night."  
  
"This isn't going to investigate itself, so just stop worrying so much." I said  
  
"Alright then, let's split up, Batsu and I will cover the West Wing, while the three of you can cover the East Wing." Kyosuke said.  
  
"We'll meet back here in a half an hour, unless something happens, then just do what you're instincts tell you to do." I said.  
  
So we split up, but I still couldn't get over how weird Batsu was acting. He's usually talking a lot and trying to start conversations about anything, but he didn't talk after he did his "business." He could have just used the restroom at Chairpersons house, and he's not scared to speak his mind.  
  
"You're awfully quiet, Ran." Hinata said, breaking my thought. "Usually you're saying something."  
  
"Well," I said back, looking in one of the classrooms for something, "I don't get the way Batsu was acting, I mean, he usually tells us everything on his mind, but he didn't even tell us that he streaked his hair."  
  
"WHAT!" Hinata screamed.  
  
"Whoa, he just had faint white marks in his hair, and he didn't even tell us."  
  
"The fake Batsu have white steaks in his hair." Chairperson finally spoke, "And it was Kurow disguised as him."  
  
"Kyosuke's in danger, he doesn't suspect anything." I said  
  
"So is Batsu, Kurow must have known about this and attacked Batsu. He then disguised himself as Batsu to fool us and so something. Hinata said, sounding troubled.  
  
"Standing around isn't going to help us any, let's go find them." Chairperson said.  
  
We walked around huddled close to each other so we will know if anyone is there or if someone leaves. We then saw Batsu, or should I say Vatsu, and he just chuckled at us. He transformed into Kurow and said, "Do you really expect to beat me? I have spent all of my time training while you pathetic fools were spending your time at this sad place. Now I will have my revenge since the time I lost to the Imawano family. And the stakes? Just the lives of you and your pitiful friends who both got caught in my trap. If I lose, I'll tell you where they are, but if I win, your ass is mine!"  
  
He then pulled out his claws and lengthened them. Kurow lunged at Chairperson almost impaling her, except she moved quickly out of his way making him crash into the floor. Just as we were about to grab him, he tucked into a ball, and black energy surrounded him, causing the three of us to fall backwards on top of each other. Hinata jumped back up, since she was on top of Chairperson and I, and made an energy ball shaped like a sunflower and it hit Kurow causing burn marks where it hit.  
  
"You're not in this alone, Hinata!" I screamed as I got up and used my Camera as a lethal weapon. I turned the flash on high, and inserted a little crystal I found last year at Justice High into the Camera. The Camera glowed and settled down again. I took this opportunity to start taking pictures of Kurow, and since this little magical crystal is in the camera, it is like an invisible ray, but only works when the high flash is on and when I take a picture. I show some pictures at Kurow, and he just got knocked back a little, but it gave Hinata and Chairperson enough time to do 2 flying kicks directly at his face knocking him into a wall really hard. I would think that he would be knocked out, but he got up and went into his energy ball and flew away faster than we could chase him. We found out where he was soon enough because we heard something over the speakers in the school. It was a flute playing, but the sound wasn't a good sound, it made me start to black out, and soon enough my friends and I lost consciousness. In my unconsciousness, I did hear him say something on the lines of finding more people to help him. I didn't remember anything after that.  
  
TBC  
  
Note: Correction on the disclaimer at the top, change the 67 failed attempts to 68 failed attempts since the start of writing this. Well, review this please and let me know what you think. This wasn't beta read, but I think I did okay on it. Thanks again for the kind reviews thus far, I know I'm kinda slow in writing these, but I'm a busy person. 


End file.
